Hidden Pasts
by xsetfirex
Summary: Tony past interferes with his work as past faces collide with the present.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything aside from the idea of this crossover. NCIS and Dark Angel belong to their rightful owners.

**Chapter One **

'Hey DiNozzo.' Tony could have stayed asleep with his head on the desk but that would cost him a slap at the back of the head. His boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood in front of the agent's desk with his usual morning face and cup of coffee.

'I'm up boss!' Tony mumbled rubbing his tired red eyes. He was use to no sleep. Being a federal agent takes up a lot of time. He sees his office more than his home, his co workers more than his friends and his desk more than his bed; it was part of the territory. There was a time many years ago that his life revolved around work, he lived, slept and breathed work. That was a long time ago, another life. Since then he had managed to find some form of balance. His work was important but not to the extent where it ran his life like it use to.

'Did you sleep here last night?' the grey haired man questioned. He had been working with this man for five years now, five great years with co workers he trusted and a job that he loved. That was almost worth all the lack of sleep and dangerous missions.

'Yeah, sorry, I was just finishing up the paperwork. Here is my report. Do you want me to grab my gear?' Tony asked. In true fashion Gibbs would usually announce when it was time to head up and go to the next crime scene.

'No.' He answered and sat down at his desk.

'Are McGee and Ziva here yet?' Tony followed after his co workers. He hadn't seen them in the squad room and it was past the time that they would usually show especially McGee, who thrived on being the first anywhere.

'No, they have the day off. So do you. Go home. Get some rest. I don't have to see you until Monday.' He instructed.

'But it is only Thursday Boss.' Tony knew better than to question Gibbs even if it was out of character for him to give them one day off let alone Thursday to Monday.

Glaring at the agent, Tony gathered his things. Not fast enough as Gibbs cell rang within seconds.

'Yeah, ok, where, fine.' Gibbs closed the phone and stood up.

'Grab my gear?' Tony asked knowing the answer.

'Let's go.'

'Shall I call Ziva and McGee?'

Gibbs thought, 'No, it's fine. We can handle this one.'

It had been a long time since Gibbs and Tony had handled a case just the two of them. Their team was once much smaller. The last case that they worked alone Tony remembered it like it was yesterday. It was a case with the secret service. It was where they met secret service agent Kate Todd. She later joined their two man team and became a four man team once Timothy McGee joined. After Kate's death their three man team was once again made a four man team when Mossad Officer Ziva David joined less than three months ago. It all happened so fast that Tony still sometimes expected to see Kate when he looked across his desk. Kate's desk was now occupied by Ziva. He was use to losing people in combat though. He was use to losing people in his life. It never stopped him or slowed him down as much as he wanted to break down. He wouldn't do that to himself, not when so many people need his help and relied on him especially the man standing next to him.

'Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent DiNozzo.' Gibbs showed his NCIS badge and held up the tape for him and DiNozzo to pass.

'What do we got?' The two NCIS agents crowded the body.

'Multiple infractions, head trauma, broken bones, this woman was beaten to death Jethro. I would place time of death around five am this morning. Of course I will know more once we get her back to the office.' Medical examiner Donald Mallard as known as Ducky claimed.

'Agent Gibbs,' a tall older man walked across to the NCIS team. 'I'm Agent Dawson, FBI, Fornell has told me a lot about you.' They men exchanged hands and shook.

'I couldn't say likewise Agent Dawson.' Blunt was Gibbs middle name.

'This is one of our agents wives here lying on the floor. What kind of monster would do that?' he pointed to the body. 'This case should be our territory but seeing as we are on a navy base we are willing to cooperate with you in order to see things run smoothly. No offence but NCIS don't have the greatest reputation when it comes to playing with others.' The man spoke honestly earning a smirk from Gibbs. That was very much true. Gibbs liked to dominate. He knew that. His team knew that. His reputation showed that.

'Who takes the lead?' Gibbs played along.

'Well how about both, we take the body you take the evidence, meet each other for a briefing later at NCIS?' the man proposed. Gibbs smiled again. Fornell obviously had a talk with them.

'I take it that you are happy with that arrangement.' The man wanted an answer. Gibbs trademark was leaving people guessing.

'I would much rather I do the autopsy Jethro.' Ducky spoke aloud.

'We take the body.' Gibbs stood firmly.

'The deceased is a wife of a FBI agent, that would give us some control.'

'Maybe some, but for now the body comes with us as does our evidence. Prep the body to be taken back to NCIS Ducky.'

'Are you kidding-?' The man was cut off by the voice of a young woman walking towards them.

'We're done with the evidence Dan.' she told him oblivious to the argument brewing ahead. Tony's head snapped back as he stood up from leaning over the body talking sketches.

Tony stood still in his tracks. He knew the voice. He knew the name. He knew the woman. He gulped as the woman took notice of him.

'Logan?'

'Max!'


	2. Chapter 2

_AN Thank you for the reviews. _My-Rebel-Within _to answer your questions, let me tell you right now that I have major issues with Dark Angel and the way season two went. I tend to pretend a lot of it didn't happen. I am a major Logan and Max shipper and I was so upset with the way it ended. Personally, I can never understand the Max/Alec shipping as he was a clone of her brother. That is a little awkward. I really don't like Ziva or Tony with Ziva so you have no worries. I will never write a Tiva story. That being said this will be a long story and it will take me so long to work through all the issues that Max and Logan had as I'm sure that you know how much they put the couple through in season two. There are a lot of reveals in this so I hope that you enjoy it. This is a filler chapter so please forgive me if it is extra boring. _

'Logan?'

'Max!'

Tony stood in front of the petite woman. He looked her over barely registering his surroundings.

'What erm, what are you doing here?' the woman asked not making eye contact. He couldn't speak, words didn't seem to form from his mouth.

'Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo, this is our senior field agent Max Guevara.' Gibbs addressed her by nodding. His attention was on his own senior field agent.

'Tony, you ok?' he asked sensing his discomfort.

'Yeah boss.' The sound of his boss asking him a question bought Tony back to reality. 'Boss, this is Max, her and I go back a long time ago.' That is an understatement. Max was not just someone from his past. Words couldn't explain what she was to him.

'Great, so you guys are friends, Guevara, head back with Agent Gibbs to NCIS. Keep us updated on the case. I want a full report. I will join you myself in their headquarters later this evening. Is that clear? ' Dawson gritted through his teeth. He heard stories about Gibbs, he was warned by his own boss Fornell, he would let this one go but not completely. FBI would still have some control.

'Crystal.' She took her eyes away from Tony for a brief moment.

The car ride back to NCIS was silent. Gibbs didn't question either one of them. Whatever it was between them they would have to get over it. He wasn't going to have it interfering with his investigation and this woman was sure as hell not going to distract DiNozzo.

'Tony, I want a full background check on our dead wife. Credit cards, birth certificate, everything.' Gibbs ordered. Tony obeyed sitting at his desk. 'Agent Guevara, I want everything on the husband, seeing as though he works for your bureau that shouldn't be too hard.'

Max narrowed her eyes. 'I don't think so.' She retaliated. Tony looked from Max to his boss. And there it was. The feisty Max attitude that Tony remembered all too well. He should have warned her about Gibbs and his way of conducting his investigations before they arrived but he was still in shock from seeing Max. It had been seven years since he had last seen Max. He remembers the last time they spoke in Seattle. It was a painful memory that he tried to suppress. Most days he is able to do so.

'You don't think so?' Gibbs asked standing himself directly in front of her.

'You have lead on the investigation but I'm not your bitch. I will conduct my own case here and work with you but I am not a member of your team so don't feel the need to order me to do your work.' Max didn't skip a beat. She was not use to being ordered around. Well, not for the latter years of her life. When she first joined the FBI her boss learnt very quickly that this girl would do whatever she wanted and you either back off and let her or join her. He would have fired her ass if it wasn't for the fact that she was his best damn agent. She worked hard, never complained about her lack of sleep, and was the first one in the office and the last to leave. She was a model agent. He would put up with her attitude for the sake of that.

Gibbs looked her directly in the eye. He never had been spoken to like that. Not by one of his own anyway. This girl had balls, he would give her that.

'So what do you suggest that you will do Agent Guevara?'

'I will-' she froze. He had her there. Max knew that her first action as an agent was to run background checks. She was so quick to jump to her own defence and stand her ground early on that she didn't register that she would be doing exactly what Agent Gibbs instructed her to do.

'Phone my contacts and see if I can find out anything relevant to the investigation.' She continued. Gibbs moved in closer to her and held eye contact before turning away and towards the elevator, smirking, once his back was to the young agent.

'Well, he is a nightmare, lives up to his reputation.' She muttered.

'He is difficult but he gets the job done Max.' Tony looked over to her. Max focused on him and took the sight of him in. He had changed. He no longer wore his trademark glasses, something that she loved to see on him. He was clean shaven and he had gained weight. Not in a bad way. He just wasn't that stick thin man she knew years ago. He looked amazing, better than she remembered.

'So Tony DiNozzo? What is that about?' she questioned making conversation. She didn't know what else to start with as an ice breaker.

'It's my Dad's surname, Logan is my middle name and Cale was my mother's maiden name.'

'Yeah, I figured that. I remember seeing your mail once. Plus I knew that Jonas was your mom's brother so I figured you went by her maiden name. I meant how come you are using that instead of Logan Cale?' she was curious.

'I wanted a clean start and the name Cale came with too much baggage.' He explained. Max remembered back years ago when this man was using the name that she called him, Logan Cale. He came from a wealthy family who lost their fortune once their business was exposed for getting people killed using hover drones. Logan always wanted to get away from that. Changing his last name must have done that for him and eased his mind about being connected to the man who took the lives of several men.

'Ok.' Max shrugged. This was just as uncomfortable for her as it was him. She never expected to see him again.

Tony continued with his work using it as a distraction. It stopped him from throwing a million questions at her, asking a hundred 'why's'.

Taking a seat at the desk opposite Tony's Max used the computer. Occasionally Tony glanced up and looked at her taking her in. She had changed in so many ways yet she was still that beautiful girl that he remembered. Her hair was now a golden blonde, he never thought that blonde would have ever suited her but it did. He remembered her curly dark hair when he met her. That first meeting between the two was the start to a friendship which later turned into something more. It was like it was a movie that Tony saw years ago or a story that someone told him. It felt weird to think that it happened to him.

'Hey,' Timothy McGee, Tony's partner and friend stepped into the squad room.

'Hey Probie.' Tony addressed him leaning back in his chair.

'What are you doing here? Gibbs gave us the weekend off.' Tim questioned.

'Working a case. What are you doing here?' Tony interrogated.

'Picking up my paperwork to get done over the weekend. What case?' McGee asked suspiciously.

'An FBI agent's wife was found beaten to death. You get the weekend off and you do paper work?'

'Yes. Why didn't Gibbs call me? Is Ziva in?' Tim turned behind him to Ziva's desk to see a young blonde looking up from the computer. Tim looked at Tony waiting for an introduction.

'Timothy McGee, this is Max Guevara, she is with the FBI.' Tony introduced. Tim smiled and extended his hand for Max to shake. In return Max smiled at him.

'Hi Timothy.'

'Call me Tim.' McGee smile widened.

'Anyway,' Tony interrupted the smiles, 'Are you going to get your paper work?' Tony pointed to Timothy's desk.

'I was but I think I may stick around to help.' Tim kept eye contact with Max before walking to his desk and taking of his jacket, turning on his computer.

'You don't have to Tim. We got it covered.' Tony meant that genuinely. Well, there was a slight agenda but truth is the case would get solved quicker if they had Tim helping out. But did he want the case solved quicker?

'McGee!' Gibbs barked as he came back to the squad room.

'Yes Boss, Good Morning Boss.'

'What are you doing here?'

'I came to pick up some paperwork and Tony filled me in. I thought that I could help.'

'The FBI are questioning the wife's husband, can you head over to the victim's house and look for anything that could help.'

'Such as a computer?'

'Anything!'

McGee stood up and pulled his gun and badge out of the drawer. Gibbs turned his attention to Max.

'Take Agent Guevara with you.' He ordered. 'Better yet, take DiNozzo, Guevara can assist Abby is the lab. I am sure that the FBI are going to want a report on the evidence.' Gibbs held eye contact with Max. 'I'll show you down.' Gibbs assisted as Max followed.

'She seems nice.' McGee told as they strapped on their guns. 'Shame that they are sending her down to Abby.'

'What do you mean?' Tony asked.

'They are sending her to work with Abby, our Abby who hates any kind of assistance. She doesn't do well with others in her lab.'

Tony thought back to how Max dealt working with others. 'They are going to kill each other.' He muttered leaving the squad room.


End file.
